


EXECUTION

by DEMONArekkusu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEMONArekkusu/pseuds/DEMONArekkusu
Summary: An old work from my RP blog ( chainedaccursed on tumbr ), a drabble about Ardyn's execution.





	EXECUTION

Execution day had arrived for Ardyn. He didn’t care anymore, he just wanted this over, and done with. Ayane was murdered right in front of him, the executioner giving him a smirk just before he made the killing blow; that day… Ardyn just wanted to forget it — Ayane had been with him since she was a chick, he remembered saving her from her abandoned nest, she grew strong with the training that both him, and Gilgamesh put the bird through. She was loyal to Ardyn, she would do anything for him, even murder those that tried to torture him as he was imprisoned.

This was the end, today he and death would meet  _(_  or so he thought  _)_ , he wanted it more than anything. He didn’t want to stay in a world whereas his efforts to heal the people of the disease that took their lands went unthanked for. Instead they listened to his brother. Somnus… he was always jealous of the unique power Ardyn had, that Ardyn was a sage — a master of black and white magicks. Although, this really wasn’t the case, Ardyn was in denial. He thought Somnus was this jealous that he would sentence his own brother, his own blood to execution, but really, he wasn’t. Somnus sentenced Ardyn to execution as there was nothing else for it. He had seen the monster his brother had become, he had seen those crazed eyes as his brother tortured an innocent staring back at him. It was if… Ardyn was in a trance, that he wasn’t all there. But Somnus knew that glow, that amber glow in his eyes, it was of that which daemons held. Ardyn had been taking in the starscourge, and became infected himself — he was in the progress of becoming a daemon, and before his brother became a beast… Somnus wanted to put him out of his misery, Somnus didn’t want to see him like that.

But Ardyn, he couldn’t see that. All he could see was jealousy. Jealous that he was chosen! Somnus had taken the throne when he had become of age, but he knew once Ardyn’s quest was completed, that he would ascend to being the King of Light. Somnus couldn’t stand the thought that Ardyn would outshine him at every turn, so he took matters into his own hands, he decided to have him executed. What would the astrals think of him? To do this to the healer, their chosen. Ardyn would’ve loved to know. He’s sure the draconian wouldn’t take too kindly to it. He would see them today probably, he’ll find out.

All of this went through Ardyn’s head as he waited in the dank cell they kept him in, hardly any food or water was granted, as if he even needed it. He felt the urge to eat human flesh these days, food that he once enjoyed had become disgusting to him — it had to be raw human flesh, or raw meat of some kind. Ardyn couldn’t remember when he started having these tastes, he knew he surprised Gilgamesh one day when he took a bit of the meat from the behemoth they killed, before it was even prepared, and chewed into it. He could feel whatever was underneath his skin calming down as he ate it, but soon enough, they were active again, screams could be heard within his head. He thought he was going crazy. He always had a constant headache from it, it couldn’t be helped. He knew his Shield worried for him deeply, but he also kept a close eye upon Ardyn.

Gilgamesh himself… he didn’t like what he saw developing in his future King, he tried to get Ardyn to stop healing, but Ardyn wouldn’t listen. Ardyn always had the same speech, that the astrals chosen him to do this, and that he would see it through to the end. The effects it was having on him however, they just got worse, and worse. He could have sworn some days he could see Ardyn with a hungry look in his eyes, licking his lips as he was healing a villager.

His shield, he had abandoned him too. All the bad thoughts were coming out now just moments before his execution. Suddenly, he was took out of his thoughts as an opening door sounded throughout the cell, citadel guards marched in, his brother along with them.

**“** It’s time, Ardyn. Time to lay you to rest. **”**  Somnus’ voice could be heard, it wasn’t spoke with any happiness however, if Ardyn was in the right mind at all, he would have noticed a deep sorrow in his brother’s tone.

**“** Fuck you! **”**  Ardyn put his head to the side, anger seeping into his features, he didn’t notice but his eyes flashed momentary as he did so. Before he could react, two sets of strong arms dragged the sage up so he was standing, releasing some of the chains that held him in place, but making sure to keep the ones wrapped around his arms there. There was no telling when Ardyn would strike out at them. Both of them brought Ardyn along with them, a tight hold over him, a third one put a shield over his mouth; as if he was a vicious dog that would bite — and it was all too true, he had the tendency to snap at those that came close enough. He followed behind his brother, unending hatred in his eyes. Ardyn was ready for death, but it wasn’t without hating his brother, and all his being. In a way, he didn’t want to die… he didn’t want it to end like this, he had hoped to be the King. It was a dream of his, and yet, it was being took away from in a manner so cruel. His own blood was taking his life.

He looked up to find his shield standing just as the crowd stood around the entrance of the citadel, screaming at Ardyn as he came out, calling him names like monster, cannibal, daemon, the devil, omen, and many, many others. Ardyn stared at them all, betrayed — these were people he healed, he noticed some even, some had even brought him gifts as he came into their villages… and now? Now they were cheering for his death!

Gilgamesh just stood there, a sorrowful look on his face as his healer was brought out, the insanity in those amber eyes of his… this wasn’t Ardyn, it just wasn’t. He was hardly the same person that he protected all those years. The starscourge, it took his Ardyn away from him… his love… but he wouldn’t admit it as it was a forbidden love, a shield shouldn’t get so attached to his King. It hurt Gilgamesh so much to see him like this.  **“** Ardyn… **”**  A growl was all he received in return, it sort of caught Gilgamesh off guard. Did Ardyn hate him? Maybe… he couldn’t protect him, he couldn’t prevent the starscourge from taking his healer over… he couldn’t stop him from completing the task that the astrals give to him. Gilgamesh regretted being so soft on him, he should have been more forceful, stopped Ardyn by force… he didn’t know… like, break his legs? He couldn’t heal with broken legs as determined as Ardyn was — that was sadly what Gilgamesh would have had to have done to stop him on his tracks.

Somnus stood in front of the people, just in front of Ardyn.  **“** Today, we are gathered to witness the execution of Prince Ardyn Lucis Caelum, he has fallen too far into the starscourge, he has become a monster — the man you see before you, he’s not the same man that healed you — this is a daemon! A daemon that took over my brother’s body, and I must slay it. **”**  Tears could be seen running down Somnus’ face. This wasn’t a choice, Ardyn was way too dangerous to stay alive. He had to be killed.  **“** Gilgamesh, chain him up. Make sure he’s held in place. **”**  Gilgamesh gave a nod, taking Ardyn from the two guards, letting them know that he can handle him by himself, Ardyn was silent as Gilgamesh did the chains on him, he wondered what his healer thought of him… probably wasn’t good. He was his protector, he wasn’t meant to be his executioner, and he wouldn’t be… Somnus had decided he would lift his own blade to his brother.

Once Gilgamesh was happy with it, he signalled to Somnus that Ardyn was ready to be executed. The shield went away, his back turned to the scene. He’s watched many executions, but this one was too much. This… Ardyn was his lover, he wasn’t going to watch this, forbidden, and all, Gilgamesh loved his healer too much for this. Somnus eyed Gilgamesh as he wandered off, he knew the two had something going on with each other. He didn’t know the extent of it, but he knew they were more than just close friends. They spent a lot of time together.

 **“** Ardyn… **”**  Somnus spoke as he looked up at his brother,  **“** If there’s still a speck of humanity in there… I just want you to know, I’m sorry. **”**  His sword appeared in his hand, the sword that would go onto being known as the Mystic’s. Gripping the hilt with both hands, he decided to make this quick. No more suffering, let his brother go to rest. He impaled him through the chest, the blackened blood of his brother’s tainting the sword’s blade. Ardyn let loose a roar of pain, it sounded so inhumane. It was the daemons… they were in pain. Ardyn looked down upon Somnus, his eyes showing how betrayed he felt. The cheers of the crowd just grew louder.

I  _hate_  you.

Those were Ardyn’s thoughts.

I HATE YOU!

The former healer started to make more movement, chains threatening to break. All Somnus could do was look in terror as he still held onto his sword, the blood now running down his brother’s torso… this was a fatal spot — no one’s lasted this long, much less have the strength to do this much movement!

 **“** Gilgamesh! **”**  Somnus called as he was terrified his brother was going to break the chains, who knew what the starscourge did. Maybe this was activating the final step? His brother was going to transform into a beast in front of his very eyes? Somnus’ eyes widened as he stared at his brother thrashing around, inhuman growls, and roars coming from him. Somnus was terrified. He had never seen Ardyn act like this before. Soon enough, Gilgamesh came, gripping onto Ardyn, he held him tightly, the thrashing stopped slightly but the shield found that even Ardyn was strong to him, it was difficult to hold him, and Gilgamesh was only just managing. He could only imagine if he wasn’t here, there would be a slaughter.

 **“** Remove your sword, Somnus. **”**  Somnus did as he was told, he removed his blade from Ardyn’s chest, the blade blackened, he allowed himself to fall back as he stared at his brother, his eyes looked like that of a daemons, and he was looking at Somnus as if he wanted to rip him apart. He was certainly trying to get loose, the mouth guard, and all, but if he did get loose, Ardyn could easily rip that from his face. It wasn’t safe anymore. He turned to the crowd, “Please, leave!” And so they did, they started to leave in a rush, scared, and worried faces as they left the King, his shield, and his guards behind along with the monster that was once their healer.

Somnus looked up to Ardyn again, he nearly couldn’t speak, it was too much seeing his brother like this.  **“** Ardyn, please, just rest… **”**  All he got was a bunch of growls in reply, and his brother trying even harder to escape Gilgamesh’s hold, the two guards came along to assist Gilgamesh in holding the healer.

Shit… this was it. What were they going to do? They impaled him, and yet he still lives. Astrals… help. Somnus really needed the help of the astrals, whilst they didn’t take much to do with him, they’ll be the only ones that could help, obviously, Ardyn was in no position to heal anymore. He just… he looked like a monster… and this looked like he was ready to transfigure into one. Somnus, he didn’t want to see his brother as a mindless monster! He didn’t want this, The Ardyn he knew fought against monsters like these. He didn’t want to see his brother become what he tried to prevent.

Somnus heard something, and surprisingly enough, his brother quit thrashing to get to him, maybe he was getting tired? Who knows, looking behind him, his eyes widened. Bahamut. The Draconian was here! What was he doing here? The most powerful of the Six… was he angered that they were trying to kill Ardyn? The astral had Ardyn’s attention too, hatred shone through his brother’s eyes as he looked towards the astral. Was… was Ardyn’s sclera going black? Oh no, he wasn’t, was he? They were too late even with the astrals coming down?

 **“** King Somnus Lucis Caelum, **”**  The Draconian spoke, Somnus’ attention went to him as he stayed down, both terrified of his brother, and now the Draconian making his presence known. Was he going to be punished?  **“** —you attempted to execute the dirty one. The healer gone evil, corrupted. His healing made him immortal to which he can no longer be killed by such simple means. Imprisonment on Angelgard is the only solution that the Six can spare, he’ll be sent to exile, prevented from making contact with humanity — it’ll hold him for however long before we find ourselves a new chosen. **”**

New… chosen? Ardyn was furious. He was being replaced? He was meant to be King. Suddenly, he had new found strength, he thrashed, and roared, freeing himself, tearing up the guards in the process, covering himself in their blood. The draconian was soon to notice this, he casted down the swords that made his wings surrounding Ardyn with them, furious expression on his face. “You will be sent to exile, Immortal Accursed, you are the stain of our world, the evil that must be defeated.”

Ardyn could only roar as he was trapped, the light of the swords, it was burning his skin, he tore into it, the pain unimaginable. He felt himself being teleported as the swords disappeared. Away from humanity, he found himself in the middle of a strange place, it felt unusual. Ripping off the mouth guard that covered his mouth, he screamed, although, it came out as a roar more than anything. Ardyn Lucis Caelum, or rather, Ardyn Izunia wouldn’t see civilisation for a long time. He would spend many of his years in exile, growing more, and more bitter as the years went on. He’ll always remember what his younger brother attempted to do. He’ll remember what the astrals did to him. He vowed that day, he would get his revenge, that every last one of them would be sorry.


End file.
